


【翔润】冬酒1

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】冬酒1

1月的寒风毫不客气的刮过街头，樱井翔不知道这是他这个月来第几次的加班了。

从留学开始，樱井翔的成绩就甩开别的人一大截。不仅门门成绩拿A+，更是在社团活动和一些大的展会上展现出优秀的管理天份。追他的女孩子可以说是从南校区排到了北校区，甚至有时候在学校某个楼层遇到樱井翔，这样的话题都在女生的SNS当中兴奋几天不停歇。

毕业之后，樱井翔顺利进入了当地的企业做一名经济管理职员。每天进出的写字楼就像欧美电影里描述那般：透明的玻璃墙，高级的办公桌，浓香的咖啡味以及虽忙但却不死板的工作气氛。对他这样的毕业生来说，从这里起步也不坏。

虽然在国外留职这样的名声听起来很响亮，但是樱井翔每天依然忙的找不到北。很多时候都不得不加班到夜里8-9点才能离开写字楼。要说夏日还好，晚上也能路过一些小酒馆进去喝上两杯再回家。但说到冬日，留下的只有刺骨的寒风和冷清的街道。

樱井翔整理好围巾，打算过了这个路口，再穿过一个桥洞，去剧院背后那家西餐厅打包一份宵夜。他依然记得桥洞那附近有很多原来大学时期朋友们爱去的酒吧，路过那边必然要被重低音音乐震的耳朵发痛。

他放慢的脚步，希望刺耳的音符慢点到来。

 

-

“喂，你今天不行啊松本，这才9点就不行了。“  
一群男生端着酒杯围着吧台中间那个人起哄。

松本润平时喝酒喝到凌晨都依然可以走直线回到宿舍。今天不知道怎么回事，8点开始的酒局，自己9点就开始有点晕了。

被同学嘲笑自己酒量差怎么能忍，松本拿过旁边的酒杯又是两大杯下肚。人群后面的两个男生看到这幕不禁窃喜。

“你确定放的药剂量够吧？“  
“放心，肯定够我们爽个几回了“

 

酒吧的大音量音乐震的松本不舒服，再加上晚饭吃的本来就难受。整个人感觉胃里翻江倒海，toma看见这个情况赶紧把人往后门推，让他自己去桥洞那边吐完了再回来。

被挤出后门的松本扶着肮脏的墙壁站在那里干呕。即使解决完之后，他也觉得身体里有什么东西在折磨着他。说不出来的感受让他有点搞不清自己现在的状况。

看着桥洞那边缓缓走过来一个人，他以为是toma大发善心来接他，便放心的往对方怀里倒去。

 

-

午后11时，樱井翔的公寓里多了一个本不该多出来的人。

一个大学生模样的年轻人带着一身酒气倒在自己的怀里。 想起自己大学的时候也遇到过这样的情况，既不好丟之不顾又不知道该找谁认领。只好先把对方带回家醒酒，等清醒之后想必他自己就会回去了。

在沙发上也睡不安稳的松本润扭着找舒服的姿势来缓解身体里的不适，学生卡却从裤兜里掉在了地上。

坐在沙发另一角的樱井见状打算捡起来放在茶几上，等他醒了自己收好。  
但是熟悉的大学logo和学院名称吸引了樱井翔注意。

同一所大学，同样的经济学院。

“matsu..moto?”

难道连国籍也一样吗？ 樱井翔无奈的笑了一下又把卡放回了茶几上，原来是直系学弟+老乡。要说缘分，还真是个可怕的存在。

 

-

松本润即使在梦里也睡的不安稳，身体里停不下来的异样感折磨着他的神经，甚至使自己体温升高。他说不出哪里难受，感觉身体里有东西痒的不行。等他再睁开眼的时候，他看到的是夜晚门里透出的暖光。

松本像是踩着云一样，歪歪倒倒的走到了卧室的门前。 房间里的男性点着香薰坐在床上看书，读书灯也是暖光的。打在他真丝的睡衣上显出了模糊的不真实感。

情欲不受控制的涌上了大脑，松本润心里咒骂着那些给自己下药的家伙，想着明天要怎么去收拾他们。但腿却一软，坐在了房门口。

听见动静的樱井也意识到是学弟醒了，但打开门时却看到的松本满脸通红，轻喘着气抬头看着樱井。胯间的物什也鼓了起来，原来身上的香水混着酒味让樱井有点不知所措。

 

他遇到了最糟糕的状况，

眼前的人明显在酒吧被下药了。

 

-

还没等樱井翔决定下来是先把眼前的人送到医院还是打电话给学校联系他的生活导师的时候， 松本润已经爬到樱井翔面前隔着真丝的睡裤揉捏着还未醒过来的欲望。

透着床头打过来的暖光，眼前的人显得妖媚的过分。勾人的桃花眼，湿润的红唇，最要命的是小舌还随着喘息在唇间挑逗着。

樱井脑内突然闪过如果被这样的小舌舔舐着自己一定很爽，但是理智又让他想要推开身下人。

松本看着樱井要赶自己走，急得眼泪都快出来了，干脆直接扯下对方的内裤，握住小樱井就含了进去。突如其来的温暖让樱井翔爽的头皮发麻，不受控制的发出了舒服的感叹。松本将这当作是对自己口活的鼓励，变更加卖力的吮吸着逐渐硬起来的欲望。

樱井扶着松本的头开始进出，分泌的液体会在退出时不小心抹在松本饱满的下唇上。整个埋入时，还可以感受到松本的鼻息喷在自己的小腹上。在要释放的时候，樱井本来想拔出来射在外面，可松本却猝不及防的深喉夹了一下顶端。所有的液体在口中喷开，松本吞咽着把口中的白浊都好好咽了下去。

高潮过后的樱井稍微反应过来自己做了不该做的事情，尴尬的想要拉起自己的裤子的时候却看见松本整个人可怜巴巴的望着他，胯间是还没有释放过的欲望。

松本牵起樱井翔的手，先是放在自己的嘴里将手指含湿，再牵着手指往自己的后穴走去。内裤早就被松本不知道脱到哪里去，干涩的小穴夹的樱井手指疼，但是松本还是扭着屁股求樱井翔帮他做扩张。

从一开始的一根手指，到两根在到三根。松本润整个人扑在樱井翔怀里，头搭在肩膀上呻吟着。偶尔戳到敏感点的时候还会扭着屁股扑哧扑哧的吸樱井翔的手指。

等一切准备就绪的时候，松本扶着樱井翔的欲望就要往里插，樱井赶忙阻止说家里没有套。

“那种东西，我不需要。”

 

不顾阻拦，松本一点一点含住了整根巨物。自己趴在樱井翔身上又喘又哭，怎么都不肯动。樱井翔也忍的难受，看着怀里人适应一会之后，便慢慢的开始进出着。一开始的节奏温柔缓和，到后面几乎是被欲望支配着开始卖力操弄起来。松本润被扑倒在地毯上，看着樱井翔的阴茎进出着自己的身体，呻吟的开关一旦打开就怎么都关不上了。

在快要高潮的时候，松本润甚至开始胡言乱语，祈求樱井翔将全部都射给他。

灭顶的快感让他控制不住自己的身体，小穴不停的流着水，嘴里开始呢喃着“好大...好爽..哈啊..求..求求你...快一点”

 

樱井翔也到了极限，眼前的人打破了他坚守多年的光环，将内心里的狮子和欲望都释放了出来。红着眼眶不停的大力进出身下的暖穴，牙齿啃咬着对方的脖颈留下属于自己的印记。  
最后用力一顶，射在了小穴深处。看着身下人不停抽搐着高潮，樱井俯下身轻啃着对方的耳垂：

“松本桑，要中出几次才能让你怀上我樱井的孩子呢？“


End file.
